


The Wink of Boe (Old Art)

by ghosteye99



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Face of Boe, Gen, Humour, dw, jack harkness - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghosteye99/pseuds/ghosteye99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on something I read somewhere about who the <a href="http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/Face_of_Boe">"Face of Boe"</a> once was; Novice Hame finds that the Face of Boe still hasn't completely given up his old ways (& I still haven't seen Gridlock yet, so there might be some Canon slip-ups, for which I apologize in advance ).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wink of Boe (Old Art)

**Author's Note:**

> Media: Felt-tip marker, Photoshop.
> 
> Disclaimer: Doctor Who & the characters and settings therein belong to the BBC & Russel T. Davies. The lyrics sample in the image text (c) Burt Bacharach, Hal David & associated media corporations. The scenes depicted in this artwork are derivative, and not created for monetary gain. No copyright infringement or other harm is intended.


End file.
